


The Woods

by LarryToTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, Rape, Sad, This is mine, so i accidently orphaned this work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryToTheStylinson/pseuds/LarryToTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is so broken and no one knows</p><p> </p><p>also known as Louis runs to the woods and Harry wants to know why</p><p>(I had orphaned this and I didnt mean to so im posting it again on my account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woods

Louis never really felt happy  
(Or maybe he has and the numbness blocked it)

When he was a child  
He refused to call himself a kid  
Because kids were happy aren't they?  
The woods was his  
Safe haven  
(he wished he could get lost in them)

His woods  
He decided no one else could have them  
Were where he would run too  
(Sometimes for days)

Louis would just  
Run  
And run  
and run  
Until his lungs were on fire  
And he was lost In the woods  
But he always found home  
(No matter how hard he tried not to)

He left the woods for uni  
Jay told him she was worried  
He needed to get out  
(And he agreed Outoutoutoutout)

Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn  
Were all in his English class  
He wanted to be a writer  
And write about  
His woods  
But he was failing  
And the reasons  
Why they  
Were safe wouldn't come out  
He couldn't sleep  
Without his hands  
Touching  
Poking  
Feeling him  
(So he would stay up to avoid them)

They asked why  
Why he was always tired  
Why he didn't leave his flat  
Why he was wearing  
That god awful jumper  
That needed a wash  
(It made Louis feel safe, secure)

Harry stayed the longest  
When he failed uni  
Because it was  
ZaynandNiall  
And  
LiamandLucas  
(Or Luke he couldn't remember)

When the question came up  
Louis didn't panic  
He memorized the lines  
The lies  
(And he ran back to the woods maybe he could stay forever)

Harry believed in  
Love  
And happiness  
Fate  
All the things Louis  
Couldn't stand  
Couldn't have  
(Didn't deserve)

Louis didn't know how  
Or why  
Or when  
But his mum knew  
She called him sobbing  
Saying she knew  
Every  
Thing  
(Louis swore his heart beat for the first time again)

It was on the news  
In the papers  
Everywhere Louis turned  
Was the headline  
'Teacher caught for child molestation in local school'  
He read it  
And watched the tv  
He had written about it  
Everytime  
And someone told  
A girl this time  
(And Louis broke down sobbing into harrys should, Because he still was his special boy)

Jay held him  
He was 20  
And she held him  
Asking him  
'Why didn't you tell?'  
'How long did he hurt you louis.'  
But last  
'I love you'  
(That started new sobs)

Years  
Months  
Weeks  
Days  
Hours passed  
Therapy passed  
Sessions  
And sessions  
And sessions  
(Until he believed it wasn't his fault)

Harry was still there  
And today was special  
The last day  
He was in jail now  
The sessions were over  
Louis slipped on harrys jumper  
It made him feel safer  
(Like Harry did)

His heart was beating  
He was safe  
Clean  
The hands were  
Gone  
Forever  
(So he finally took harry to his woods)

"I was always safe here."  
Louis whispered.  
"He couldn't find me"  
"Or hurt me."  
"Touch me."  
Louis told him  
Grasping his hand  
For dear life  
(They left his woods forever, louis didn't need them)

It was  
HarryandLouis  
Happiness  
Love  
Safety  
Harry gave him  
Everything  
He was missing  
(And Louis could survive without the woods)


End file.
